1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the oxidative dehydrogenation of organic compounds in the presence of oxygen, halogen and a particular catalyst. The catalyst of this invention comprises those selected from the group consisting of iron ferrite which has been modified by the addition thereto of a metal oxide comprising the oxides of cerium, zinc, manganese and lead and barium ferrite which has been modified by the addition thereto of a metal oxide comprising the oxides of zinc, manganese and lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,234 discloses the oxidative dehydrogenation of organic compounds with a catalyst comprising barium ferrite. The oxidative dehydrogenation of organic compounds with catalyst comprising ferrites is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,080; 3,284,536; 3,303,235; 3,303,236; 3,303,238; 3,308,182; 3,324,195; 3,334,152; 3,342,890; 3,420,911; 3,420,912; 3,428,703 and 3,440,229.